Tainted By Darkness
by Knight Of Dark
Summary: The Alternate Life. He was stolen when young. Trained in the Arts of Darkness. He has been lied to, for years. Will he be consumed by Lies, Hatred, Anger, Darkness, or will he be saved at the very edge? Will he balance the Force or send it into chaos?
1. Stolen By The Pawn: Chapter One

Own this Story, I do. Own Star Wars, I do not.

**Tainted By Darkness**

**Stolen By The Pawn: Chapter One**

**Location: Planet Dominacas, Forest of Qon Seng**

_The Trade Federation has invaded the Planet Dominacas, taking the capital in a matter of days, with their battle droids. The Chanceller Volorum has in a desparate attempt, depatched Jedi Master Mace Windu, Jedi Master Qui Gon Jinn and Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padawan Zorto Terro, to infiltrate the Capital, in an attempt to capture Nute Gunray and free the a Planet, and discover useful information. Will they succeed in this desperate attempt.........._

The battered small Republic ship landed carefully, in the uninhabited forest of Qon Seng.

"Master Jedi and Padawans, we have landed on our target, without being spotted" The Captain announced, to the Jedi and their Padawans, smiling at his excellent piloting skills.

"Yeah, after you battered the ship, I bet I could do better" Padawan Zorto replied with confidence and arragance in her tone, which made him recieve disapproving glances. "Zorto, arrogance is not tolerated, do not insult the good Captain" scolded Master Jedi Mace Windu scolded, he hated having a Padawan that couldn't even control his anger.

"Humph, sorry Master" Zorto choked out an apology.

"Actually, you should also apologise to the dear Captan" Mace Windu replied.

"Why should I!" replied Zorto fuming. _"Why should I apologise to him, I'm a Jedi!" _Zorto screamed in his mind. Not realizing the Jedi and Padawans had heard.

_"Not with that attitued" _Windu scolded.

_"Sorry" _Zorto replied. _"Damn, Boldy was listening" _he thought angrily.

_"You know I am still listening" _Windu voice was low and dangerous in her mind.

_"Damn" _Zorto thought angrily.

Master Jedi Qui Gon Jinn was glad he didn't have a Padawan like Zorto. His Padawan was Obi-Wan Kenobi and Obi-Wan acted very mature for his age, and thankfully he was quiet, Qui Gon was astonished that Mace Windu could take it, he would have probably gone mad with his constant arguing, arragance and much more.

Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi was a Padawan with a big secret, he was in love with Shimi Skywalker, she may have been five years older then him but still, he was deeply in love. She had revealed to him that she was pregnant, he was happy by the news. He was only fifteen and was going to be a father. Obi-Wan hoped to free his fiance someday but something happened, she was a slave and had been bought by somebody. He had lost her, he had searched her home planet Tatooine and couldn't find her. He had wept for weeks and because attachment was forbidden he could tell anybody.

"Calm yourself, my arrogant Padawan. Anger leads to the dark side" Jedi Windu scolded Zorto, glaring at him.

"Sorry Master" Zorto replied.

"Excuse me, but are you going to start you mission or keep up this argument?" The Captain asked, rolling his dark green eyes.

"Ah, yes" Mace Windu replied, still glaring at his arrogant Padawan. They were hand maps of the area, and other supples. Then the hatch open, and the group stepped out. _"I sense a tremor in the force" _the Jedi and Padawans thought.

"Very unprofessional" the Captain whispered to his friend, smirking, referring to the Jedi and Padawans.

His friend chuckled "very, very unprofessional" he replied smirking.

* * *

**Location: Planet Mustafar, Secret Separatist Base**

"My apprentice, I have sense a newborn youngling, your mission take the child to me, alive and well. He will make in time, a powerful Sith" The Dark Lord Darth Sidious commanded, a evil smirk under his black hood.

"It will be done, my Master" The Dark Apprentice replied, bowing even lower.

"Good, Darth Maul, don't fail or we wouldn't want a accident to befall you. Would we? The Dark Lord said, his voice so cold it sent shivers down Mauls spine. Seeing this made Sidious cackle evilly, seeing he control his subjects well.

"May I ask who is the target and the location it?" Darth Maul questioned.

"I will have my subjects, supple you with the information need for this important mission, at section 1235 Information's Bay. This droid will escort you" Darth Sidious instructed. The droid now escorting Maul to section 1235 Information's Bay. Once he left, Darth Sidious cackled evily. _"Eventually I will have a new Apprentice, after I get rid of Maul" _Sidious thought evilly.

_Everyone is a pawn in Darth Sidious's game......._

* * *

**Location: Planet Domincas, City Captal Vimodam, Palace of Dimo**

Jedi Masters Mace Windu and Qui Gon Jinn, with their Padawans Zorto Terro and Obi-Wan Kenobi, ran quickly down the corridor, dodging blasts and bombs and they sliced up droids. "How far are we?" Obi Wan asked, dodging a blast barley.

"Nute Gunray is close, I can sense it" Qui Gon Jinn shouted back, twisting, dodging, jumping, defending and attacking at the same time. Qui Gon was getting tired, he wasn't the young man he used to be, he was old now, not very old but still old.

Mace Windu, was jumping, twisting, dodging, defending, attacking gracefully, even he was feeling the strain but used the force to give him strength. "Nute Gunray is......" Windu was cut off, because of having to dodge a incoming attack, then sliced the droids in half, then continued "......Is behind that door" he was pointing at the strong metal door, that was well locked, but still no match for a lightsaber.

They ran to the door, and forced their light sabers in, cutting a circular hole, then jumping through. They found three rows of battle droids. Nute Gunray ordered "kill them, now." The droids fired.

* * *

**Location: Planet Tatooine, Town Mos Eisley**

It was pitch black, dead of night, as he stepped on the sand. The information had informed him of the location, name and other things. _"Anakin Skywalker is my target, I will kill all in my way" _Darth Maul thought. As he crept through abandoned street.

It was cold seeing it was night, and the wind was howling, it was a sand storm. He eventually found the house, activated his crimson red light saber and kicked the door open. A woman screamed.

* * *

**Location: Planet Tatooine, Town Mos Eisley, Slave Street, House 12**

Shimi Skywalker looked at her son, Anakin Skywalker, he had deep blue eyes like the ocean, even though she only assumed seeing there was no oceans or much water on Tatooine. He had thin blond hair, and was sleeping in his crib. She hated being a slave and wished her soon wouldn't become one, Watto was going to insert the Slave chip tomorrow, that would make him a slave forever.

She cried at what her son would go through as a slave, it was terrible to think about. She thought her son deserved a Innocent life, a good life, she hope her son would not have dad life. She was twenty and had been taken away from her love Obi Wan Kenobi, Shimi missed him so much, he was gone though. She had heard that Obi Wan had been searching the entire planet, but he had missed her on the way.

She dreamt of Obi Wan, it wasn't fair he was gone. Watto wasn't a bad slave owner as owner go, but still it was still terrible, not to be treated as a equal, no Liberty. She looked at her son once more, Anikan had been born five hours ago, she was still exhausted.

Then the door burst open to reveal a man in black robes with a crimson red lightsader, Shimi screamed. _"A Sith" _her mind screamed. Shimi had heard about the Sith, they were: ruthless, evil, cruel, terrible, merciless, warriors of the dark side of the force. Anakin awoke looking at the man in the doorway with curiosity.

"Who are you?" she asked timidly.

"Your destiny" he shout then he strikes.

* * *

**Location: Planet Dominacas, City Capital Vimodom, Palace of Dimo **

They were slicing down the last droids, and grabbed Nute Gunray. "Your coming with us" Qui Gon said pointing it his lightsaber at Gunray's throat. "I surrender" Gunray replied terrified.

Padawan Obi-Wan, felt the force scream in agony, making him clutch his head and fall to his knees. "Obi-Wan!!" shouted Qui Gon, running towards him. Then Obi-Wan fell to the cold unforgiving floor, the darkness consumed him.

Obi-Wan saw his fiance, lover, Shimi Skywalker, motionless on the floor, dead. A mad with his hands on a crimson red lightsaber, with two horns and black and red tattoos.

Then Obi-Wan awoke, to see concerned people around him. Obi-Wan, even though he couldn't trace the force signature, doesn't mean he couldn't sense it when he open his mind. He couldn't find any force signature that was hers and his child's. He presumed they were dead. He broke down in tears.

The group looked at each other full worry, sadness and confusion.

They grabbed him with Nute Gunray and took them back to the ship in the hanger.

* * *

**Location: Planet Mustafar, Secret Separatist Base**

"Master, I have succeeded in my mission" announce Darth Maul.

"Good my Apprentice. You were a good Apprentice" Darth Sidious replied, with a evil cackle.

Darth Maul didn't like "were" that was pass tense. He looked at his master fearfully "were?" he asked. Then Force lightning hit him hard, Darth Sidious kept electrocuting Darth Maul until Maul died. He cackled evily. He decided to see the child who would eventually become his new apprentice.

_"My plan is progressing" _Sidious thought smirking.

He walked to the Section 234.

Sidious had masked the babies Force Signature so it seemed that he didn't exsist. His droids suluted as he passed. _"With that Maul brat gone, I can reach my goal" _he thought evilly.


	2. Stolen By The Deception: Chapter Two

This Story, own it, I do. Star Wars, I own not

**Tainted By Darkness**

**Stolen By The Deception: Chapter Two**

**Location: Space near Planet Naboo **

_It has been fifteen years since the Battle of Dominacas, but The Naboo has been invaded by the Separatists strong, ruthless forces. Senator Amidala has evacuated the Planet and fled to Coruscant. Newly elected Chancellor Organa have set dispatched Jedi Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui Gon Jin, with the clone army of the Grand Republic. Senator Amidala has insisted she follows them, until the Chancellor gave in. But will they find more on this mission then expected._

"General Kenobi, we have a situation" Captain Rex informed, with a salute.

"Prey tell" replied Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, folding his arms.

"It seems that the enemy, has recently installed a strong blockade, surrounding the Planet" Rex replied, frowning as well as Obi-Wan.

"I will consult with Master Qui Gon Jinn" Obi-Wan answered striding away.

**Location: Separatist Command Ship 1, above the Planet Naboo**

"Open scanners" Darth Vader ordered, coldly.

"Roger, Roger" all the Droids replied, doing as commanded.

"Sir, we are picking up a Republic Frigate. shall we prepare to fire?" Commander Droid 2 asked.

"Yes" he replied, folding his arms.

"Fire!" The Commander Droid shouted at the others.

"Roger, Roger" The droids said, before pressing the controls, to fire.

Darth Vader hated Jedi, his Master told him the Jedi killed his mother and father in cold blood, to get his gift. His Master told him that, they the Sith, rescued him. That gave him the motivation to train hard and study, with the hate anger boiling in him. _"I sense Jedi, perfect"_he thought menacingly. Darth Vader always enjoyed fight and piloting.

"Activation of blast gannon" the Droids informed.

**Location: Republic Frigate**

"Master, Captain Rex has informed me, th..........." Obi-Wan didn't manage to finish his sentence, because the ship shook violently. Knocking Obi-Wan and Qui Gon onto the floor. The clones started running past the door. "What was that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well, lets find out" replied Qui Gon, as they ran out the room.

They ran down the corridor using force to stay on balance as the ships gravity was down. As poor clones just lost their own balance. They reached the cerrect room.

"Caotain Rex, what is our situation?" Obi-Wan asked frowning and crossing his arms.

"Looks like the Separatist have a new toy" replied Rex, hanging on to the wall, to not fall over, then continued "all our power has shut down, were sitting ducks."

"Hmmm, get to the escape Pods" instructed Qui Gon to Rex.

"Yes sir" replied Rex. Rex ran to the speaker phone.

"Alert, evacuate the ship, I repeat, evacuate the ship, escape pods" Order Rex.

"We better escape too" Obi-Wan said.

**Location: Separatist Command Ship**

"Sir, a direct hit" the droid informed.

"Perfect, send the Pod Catchers now" replied Darth Vader.

"Roger, sir" replied the droid,the informed the crew.

The Pod Catches were dispatched.

**Location: Escape Pod 23**

"Well that was close" Qui Gon annonced, sitting back.

The Pod started to shake, heading towards the enemy ship. "Blast it, tractor Beam" Obi-Wan said angrily.

"Calm down" Qui Gon instructed.

"Yes Master" he said, calming himself down.

"It's Qui Gon, your a Master now, remember" Qui Gon replied.

"Yes, Ma-Qui Gon" replied Obi-Wan.

The Pod went into the hanger.

The hatch opened, the droids throw a strange bom in, then shut the hatch, quickly before the Jedi got out.

"Use the lightsab......." Qui Gon couldn't finish the sentence, as gas filled the room, making them feel sick and dizzy, everything was spinning. Then black.

**Location: Separatist Command Ship**

"Sir, we have the Jedi in the cell 123 section 4" the Commander Droide informed.

"Good, keep them guarded, I will be around shortly" Darth Vader informed.

"Yes sir, also we have been ordered to land, by your Master" The droid added.

"Very well" replied Vader. The droid left.

Vader hated Jedi s much, his master says they are evil, lieful, scum. He hated them so much because of the stories his master told, which he believed to be true.

**Location: Planet Naboo, Capital City Theed, Naboo Palace**

"Sir we have land" the droid said.

"Good" replied Vader, getting up and walking out the door.

Darth Vader strides down the corridor, then a droid comes up to him.

"Sir, the prisoners have been tranferred to the Palace cell 235 in section 6" informed the droid.

"Okay" he said.

**Location: Planet Curoscant, Jedi Temple, Council Room**

"Sense Obi-Wan, Qui Gon, I do, danger, they are in" Grand-Master Yoda announced. Then Yoda continued "I shall go."

"What is the dange?" Mace Windu asked.

"Know this, I do not. Sense danger, I do" replied Yoda.

"Yes Master Yoda" they alll replied.

Master Yoda left.

"What, do you think the danger is" asked Mace.

"I don't know" replied Master Unduli.

"Me either" Shaak Ti added.

**Location: Planet Naboo, Capital Theed, Palace Cell 235, Section 6**

"What do you thinks going to happen?" Asked Obi-Wan.

"I don't know" replied Qui Gon.

"Do you sense, a very dark and powerful presence?" Asked Obi-Wan.

"Yes" Qui Gon replied, getting bored with Obi-Wans constant questioning.

"It's getting closer. Could it be a Sith apprentice?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes" Qui Gon replied.

"With that much power, he must be old, or something" Obi-Wan said.

The door to the cell opened, and a young man walked in. He was the powerful presence they felt, they were shocked at how young he was. He had blue eyes like the ocean, blond and little bit of brown hair, that had curls. He was muscular and handsome. He wore black that was the colour of the Sith.


	3. Taken By The Sith: Chapter Three

_This Story, I own. Star Wars, I own not._

**Tainted By Darkness**

**Taken By The Sith: Chapter Three**

**Location: Planet Naboo, Forest of Naira**

_Jedi Masters __Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui Gon Jinn, have been captured by Sith Apprentice Darth Vader. Senator Amidala has disappeared. After sensing Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui Gon Jinn in danger, Grand-Master Yoda, is traveling to Naboo, on a rescue mission. But will he succeed?_

The Escape Pod crashed into the ground, deep in the Forest of Naira......

"Senator Amidala, are you okay?" asked a Clone trooper.

"I fine" she replied, getting up. The asked "Where are we?" She added.

"Our scanners say: Naboo, Forest of Naira" answered the Clone.

"Were we spotted?" Senator Amidala asked.

Just then the ground shook. "That would be a yes" replied the Clone,

**Location: Planet Naboo, Capital Theed, Palace Cell**

"Who are you?" Obi-Wan asked. Obi-Wan noticed he looked familier, but couldn't match his face to anyone he knew.

"Darth Vader" Vader replied casually. "But I already know your names, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui Gon Jinn" he added. "I'm getting the information I need, from you" Vader informed.

"We'll never tell, Sith scum" Obi-Wan replied bitterly.

"Jedi scum" he replied angrily, his blue eyes turning yellow. He sent Force lightning at Obi-Wan, torturing him.

Obi-Wan screamed in agony. "Obi-Wan!" Qui Gon shouted in concern and fear. Qui Gon tried to force push Vader, but it wasn't working, he couldn't use the Force. Darth Vader Eventually stopped "that will teach you, vermin" Darth Vader replied coldly, that sent shivers down their spines. "Now were we?" he said, his eyes turning back to the ocean blue, which Qui Gon noticed actually match Obi-Wan's. "Oh yeah. TELL ME THE INFORMATION, OR ELSE!!!!" He shouted, his eyes turning red.

"Or else what!?" Obi-Wan shouted back bitterly. Bracing himself for lightning that never came, he opened his eyes.

"Or else, Senator Amidala has an appointment with death" replied Darth Vader, smirking evilly, his eyes yellow.

"You wouldn't" he replied timidly.

Darth Vader laughed at the timid Obi-Wan. "It's such a shame to kill someone so beautiful, like Amidala,oh well" Darth Vader replied coldly.

Obi-Wan was torn, he was appointed to protect the Senator Amidala, but he couldn't give the Sith the information.

"Tick, Tock, Times running out" Darth Vader added, mockingly.

Obi-Wan only wished to cut down the monster where he stood, but pushed those thoughts aside, seeing it wasn't the Jedi way.

"Five seconds, five, four, three, two........." Vader was cut off.

"Okay, I'll tell you" Obi-Wan said, giving in. Vader smirked, all Obi-Wan wanted to do is rip the smirk of his smug face.

"Good" replied Vader. "First, what are your plans?" Vader demanded.

"To negotiate" lied Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan was a great liar.

"Liar!" shouted Vader, sending lightning at Obi-Wan for a minute.

Obi-Wan was surprised, a teenage boy could tell he was lying, when lots of adults couldn't.

"It was a holiday" Obi-Wan lied and received a shot full of lightning.

"Tell the Truth, or else Amidala dies!" threatened Darth Vader.

**Location: Planet Naboo, Capital Theed, Palace Cell 112**

Senator Amidala heard, Obi-Wans screams echo through the hall. She was scared at what might happen to her friend. She had heard that a Sith Apprentice was here, and guess the Sith apprentice was hurting her friend. The the screams stopped, she was worried he was dead, but then more of Obi-Wans screams filled the room. Then the door opened, revealing a tall young man about teens, handsome, with blond and brown hair, that was curly, also ocean blue eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked stepping back.

"Darth Vader" he replied walking towards her.

_"Sith"_ she thought.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the door, down the corridor and into Qui Gons and Obi-Wans Cell.

"Obi-Wan" she greeted, joyfull he was okay.

"Senator Amidala" he replied, happy she was okay too.

"Excuse me am I interrupting something?" Darth Vader cut in.

"No" they both whispered.

"Good" replied Darth Vader menacingly.

"What do you want with us?" Asked Padme Amidala.

"Information" replied Darth Vader, a smirk on his face.

"What information?" asked Padme Amidala.

"Our misson" Qui Gon replied.

Everyone was shocked, they forgot Qui Gon was there, he was just too quiet, boring and patient. "Yes, your misson" Vader said, folding his arms.

"I will never tell!" Obi-Wan shouted in replied.

"I'll guess I'll have to force you" replied Vader with a dark chuckled. (Pun)

"Oh you use puns now" replied Obi-Wan casually.

"Yes I do" he replied, sending black Force lightning at Obi-Wan and Qui Gon. Black Force lightning also know as Dark Energy was something that could kill easily, the only reason Obi-Wan and Qui Gon were still alive, was because he was only torturing them, some he use a very little energy, but still it did hurt a lot. Darth Vader was the only one able to create black Force lightning.

He stopped and the Vader asked "would you like seconds, or are you going to tell?"

"N....ne.....ev................er" Obi-Wan replied between pants, coughs and throwing up.

"Maybe dear Padme, would like some Force lightning" Darth Vader threatened menacingly.

Obi-Wan couldn't tell the information or let Padme his friend die.

Before Vader could started the building shook violantly, there were, shouts, screams, sounds of explosions and others. "Take them to the east side of the Palace!" Vader commanded.

"Roger, roger" replied the twenty droids.

The prisoners were dragged out, and were being taken to the east side of the Palace, while Vader followed, on guard for any surprises.

**Location: Planet Naboo, Capital Theed, West Section of Palace**

"Master Yoda, I sense Master Kenobi and Master Jinn, near the east side of the Palace" Mace Windu informed.

"Told you to come, I did not. Here you are, why?" Master Yoda questioned, narrowing his eyes.

"I um uh" Windu replied embarrassed.

"Tell me, you do not. fine, that is" replied Yoda, as he hobbled down the corridor cutting down droids.

Windu followed cutting down numerous droids, as he followed.

The clones stormed through the corridors of the Palace....

**Location: Planet Naboo, Capital Theed, East Section of Palace**

The clones stormed through the corridors of the Palace....

Darth Vader defeated them easily with Force fields, energy balls, energy walls, lightning and hand to hand combat, acrobatics, martial Arts and light-sabers. Obi-Wan, Padme and Qui Gon were amazed at his power, but also worried and fearful if he uses it on them.

They were dragged along. Obi-Wan and Qui Gon nearly screamed in agony as they were pulled along, it hurt at every tug and push and scrap because of the black Force lightning they endured a few minutes ago.

They were even dragged up the stone stairs which hurt the prisoners like hell, they were bleeding when they got to the top of the tower, were they were thrown carelessly at the wall.

"Well that was drag" Obi-Wan joked, nobody found it remotely funny.

"Oh shut it" Vader replied. A evil smirk on his face from the joy of killing.

All Obi-Wan wanted to do was rip that smirk of. _"I am going to kill him, that bastard" _Obi-Wan thought bitterly.

Vader actually hearing his thoughts, even with his barrier high, said with a dark chuckle "no, I am going to kill you."

"Today, you will not" A voice behind Vader replied. Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padme Amidala and Qui Gon Jinn's faces lighted up.

Vader not even turning around, with a scowls on his face replied an insult "well if it isn't the old troll himself, Yoda" Vader smirked.

Then Mace Windu burst through the door "surrender your outnumbered" Mace shouted.

"Well, your out matched" replied Vader. He turned and activating his black light-saber, but normally Sith had red.

Then the battle begun........


	4. The Victory To Defeat: Chapter Four

_This Story, own it, I do. _

_Star Wars, own it, I do not._

**Tainted By Darkness**

**The Victory To Defeat: Chapter Four**

_Jedi Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui Gon Jinn with Senator Amidala of Naboo have been captured by powerful Sith Apprentice Darth Vader. Sensing danger, Grand-Master Yoda and Master Mace Windu traveled to Naboo on a rescue mission to save Senator Amidala, Jedi Masters Qui Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi, after storming the Palace with the Grand Republic Army of Clones. After finding the Senator and Jedi, then engaged Darth Vader in a deadly battle. On Curoscant the Senate is voting on ether to start a War or not........_

**Location: Planet Curoscant, The Senate Building**

The Senators are deeply engrossed in their conversations on the developments of the past few days until........

"Order, Order, we shall have order!" The Chancellor's right-hand man commanded. Everyone of the Senators went silent.

The Supreme Chancellor of the Grand Republic, Bail Organo spoke up "My sources have delivered to me the information of the situation on the Mid-Rim Planet Naboo. We have all know of the famous Senator Amidala of Naboo has been captured by the Separatist with Jedi Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui Gon Jinn, but the Jedi Council has sent Grand-Master Yoda and Master Windu to Theed Naboo to save our dear Senator, Amidala of Naboo, from those ruthless Separatists and also save Jedi Masters Qui Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi. I have been informed that the Clone Troopers have stormed the Palace were our beloved Senator and the Jedi Masters are being captive. Victory is in our reach" The Supreme Chancellor was interrupted by the eruption of cheers from the fellow Senators, when the cheering died down he continued ".........I have decided to postpone the Vote on War-or-no-War to the 14th instead of the 7th seeing I believe all the Senators should be here. I believe there should not be a war, I believe in pe......." The Supreme Chancellor was interrupted this time by the arrogant Senator of Dominacas, Federic Vandela.

"Ha. You are so blind dear Chancellor" Senator Vandela said in amusement,

"The Chair recognizes, Senator Vandela" Announced Senator Mas Amedda.

Then Senator Vandela became stern "The war has already started, you believe that this is not war, we have attacked the Separatists with our Army, and you believe that they will not react by attacking back, we will defend ourselves by attacking back and they will then attack back, it goes in that basic cycle. Indeed you are very blind, my dear Chancellor!" he shouted. "You are going to ruin our Grand republic, the Republic is crumbling under your rule as Chancellor. If my friend Senator Palpatine had not acted quickly, we would be sitting ducks right now. Senator Palpatine has saved the Grand Republic so much more then you, Chancellor. I love the Republic and want what is best for it. That is why I vote a None-Confidence in The Supreme Chancellor Organa......." The Senate was full of whispers at what had just occured, the Vandela continued "I nominate Senator Palpatine" Then Senator Vandela ended his passionate speech and became silent.

There was an uncomfortable silence.....

Then more silence.....

And more silence.....

Silence......

Then the Senate erupted in cheers.

**Location: Planet Naboo, Capital Theed, East Palace Tower**

The raged between the powerful Jedi Masters Yoda and Mace Windu and the Sith Apprentice Darth Vader..........

Darth Vader flipped over Master Windu and kicked him in the back sending him into the wall, with such force that the Jedi cried in pain, which made Vader smirk, sensing danger Vader blocked Yoda's strike with ease, and kicked him into the wall."Ha, you are so weak you Jedi. Oh Yoda I expected better" taunted Vader as he dodged Windu's strikes with ease, the punching the man in the face, making his stumble back and fall on the cold stone floor, as blood dripped from his face.

Darth Vader laughed evily, then insulted Windu "I say, your a worthless, weak and pethectic, Jedi scum. I expected better from you" then he plunged his lightsaber into the Mace Windu making him scream in agony.

Padme Amidala screamed, Obi-Wan shouted at the top of his lungs "MACE!!!!!"

Qui Gon Jinn shouted "Noooooooo!"

Darth Vader cackled evilly, smirking, as he look at the pathetic, squirming Mace Windu that was is in agony. Darth Vader seemed to crave the pain of others. Vader sensing danger, dodged Yoda's advanced attack, spinning his light-saber to disarmed Yoda then double kicking him in the head, making Yoda become unconscious, then used the force to throw the unconscious Yoda out the window. As Padme Amidala screamed, Obi-Wan shouted insults at Vader and Qui Gon was in a state of shock.

Sending lightning at Obi-Wan making him scream in agony, once it ended, everyone was quiet. "Stay quiet. With all this noise, your ruining my birthday. So shut it!" Vader said annoyed.

"How old are you?"asked Padme, as curiosity got the better of her.

"Fifteen" replied Darth Vader casually.

They were surprised, they knew he was young, but fifteen and such a monster.

Then Darth Vader took his attention to the now unconscious Jedi, Mace Windu. He lunged at him, but a little green saber tried to blocked his strike. Yoda had amazingly not died when he was thrown out the window while being unconscious. But Darth Vaders light-saber was still coming towards Windu even though Yoda's light-saber was in it was, it just pushed it down toward Mace, seeing Darth Vader so much more stronger then the old, very short, green Yoda.

The green and red light-sabers made contact with Mace Windu's arm cutting it off, luckily Mace was unconscious or that wold of hurt like hell. Vader kicked Yoda away and sent a Dark Energy ball at Yoda hitting him directly, her fell to the floor, battered, as green blood covered Yoda, his eye were close, they couldn't tell if he was breathing.

Suddenly Mace Windu awoke to be met with horrible pain, he looked for the source to discover he was missing his arm, Mace screamed getting everyone's attention. "Oh shut up!" shouted an angry, annoyed Vader, with his light-saber ready to strike.

Mace Windu found himself at Darth Vaders mercy.....

Obi-Wan had enough, he leapt forward trying to attack Vader, then realized "Well this was full-hearty-move" Obi-Wan said, then he was jabbed in certain place and then kicked to the side. Obi-Wan was terrified because he couldn't move anything except his head, he was paralyzed.

Qui Gon and Padme ran to his side. They both asked "Are you okay?"

"I can't move, Mas......" Obi-Wan replied, before he was interrupted.

"Well that's stating the obvious Oldy-Wan" sneered Darth Vader, with a evil chuckle.

"Son are you alright?" Qui Gon asked Obi-Wan worried.

"What? your not my father" Obi-Wan asked confused.

"No, I am your father" replied Qui Gon.

"W-w-what. That's impossible!" Obi-Wan replied not believing the information he had just received.

"No it not" replied Qui Gon frustrated.

"I guess so...... Dad" he replied.

"Oh how dramatic, I wonder when the next episodes of stupid Jedi" Vader mocked.

"Very funny Vader" Obi-Wan replied sarcastically.

"I wonder what happens next, is Padme the mother of Obi-Wan?" Vader mocked again.

Obi-Wan remained calm, he couldn't understand how this one boy keeps destroying his legendary calmness. "That is stupid, it like saying your my son and that's impossible."

Their was groin and they turned to see Mace Windu still in pain, Padme, Obi-Wan and Qui Gon looked at the poor man in sorrow, as Vader cackled evilly. "Pathetic" he sneered.

**Location: Planet Naboo, Capital Theed, West section of Palace**

"Where is the Jedi Masters?" asked the Admiral.

"I don't know sir" replied the clone.

"Sir!" shouted Commander Rex.

"Yes Commander?" replied the Admiral.

"There are Separatist reinforcements are landing in the South section of the Palace" Rex informed.

"Send half of our forces there" commanded the Admiral.

"Sir, yes Sir" replied Rex, going of to do the command.

The ships buzzed past dropping bombs and firing blasts, lasers, attacking basically.

"Attack!" they all shouted.

The Republic cannon's fire at the enemy fighters, hitting only a few, because of the dodging of the ships. Then a bomb hit the Cannon's, making it explode killing many clone that were close to it. The battle begins.......

**Location: Planet Curoscant, The Senate Building**

"We have decided" Senator Mas Amedda announced.

Supreme Chancellor of the Grand Republic, Bail Organa, was confident that he would remain Chancellor. He, in his denial, thought they only cheered at Senator Vandela's speech, because they admired his speech.

"The New Supreme Chancellor of the Grand Republic is...... Senator Papatine." Bails smile turned into a frown. Cheers erupted throughout the room.

The New Supreme Chancellor of Grand the Grand Republic, Palpatine, stood up and began his speech. "I thank you all. The Grand Republic will not crumble under my rule as Chancellor I will put my best efforts into my work. I will think about the people of our Republic. I Will bring freedom and Justice. You I believe have made the right chose, I thank you. We will put an end to corruption and save the Republic from being swallowed in it. I will stop the evil Separatist from getting and destroying the great Republic. I will do what is in the Republic need. Justice, Liberty, Saving,"

There was thunderous applause......

"Thank you Chancellor" Senator Mas Amedda said.

**Location: Planet Naboo, Capital Theed, Palace**

He cut of Yoda's hand and then Mace's other. "This is fun" Vader sneered.

"How could you!" shouted Padme.

"Oh, Touche" he replied.

"Shut up!" Padme shouted.

"Do you want to be dead?" he asked with a smirk.

"N-no" she replied.

"Then shut it, or we might have to go into Aggressive Negotiations" he sneered.

"Now" he whispered, beheading Mace quickly.

"Nooooooooo!!!" All except Vader and unconscious Yoda shouted in horror.

"Music to my ears" he replied.

"How could you?" Padme whispered.

"Isn't it obvious, even to a ertutcha such as you."

"A what?" they asked.

"Ertutcha, it Huttenease for idiot" he replied.

"Hay" replied Padme.

"Anyway" he say, using the Force to throw Mace Windu out the Window......

**Location: Planet Naboo, Capital Theed, Palace**

The body falls in front of the Clone troopers.......

"Whats that?" asked a clone.

"It's Mace Windu" they gasp.

"Wow" the others say.

"Droids!" they turned to see droids firing at them.

"Attack" Commander Cody orders.

They Battle.......

**Location: Planet Curoscant, Jedi Temple**

"I felt Master Mace Windu pass into the Force" Master Unduli announced.

"Master Yoda is badlt injured I sense" Master Shaak Ti said.

"What shall we do?" asked a Master.

"I do not know" replied Unduli.

"We send more Jedi" said a Master.

"Are you kidding, this Sith defeated Master Yoda and Windu, our most powerful Jedi besides Obi-Wan and Qui Gon!" Shaak Ti replied.

"How do you know it a Sith?"

"Well I sensed him too" replied Shaak Ti. "Also Obi-Wan told me something about his visions."

"What was that about?"

"He said 'He's laughing at me with yellow eyes, he's causing me pain, he's killing Mace' thats is what he said" she replied.

"I guess his vision came true" they whispered.

"I'll go!" two Jedi Master both said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" both replied.


	5. The Great Republic Loss: Chapter Five

_Own Star Wars, I do not_

_Own this Story, I do..._

**Tainted By Darkness**

**The Great Republic Loss: Chapter Five**

_The mid-rim Planet, Naboo is still in control of the ruthless Separatist. Senator Amidala, Jedi Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui Gon Jinn are still held captive by the Separatist scum, but now Grand-Master Yoda is captive aswell and seriously injured from his fight with Powerful, Prodigy, ruthless, Sith Apprentice Darth Vader as for Master Jedi Mace Windu has been kill by Darth Vader. There is also a new Supreme Chancellor of the Grand Republic, Chancellor Palpatine and as his first act of Chancellor he has ordered that the Clones on Naboo need reanforcements, sending the Clones from Alderaan, Kashyyyk, Utapau and Geonosis to the Planet Naboo, only a day ago._

**Location: Planet Naboo, Capital Theed, Palace**

"Evening Ventress" Darth Vader said sending a shiver down the Assassins spine.

"Yes Lord Vader?" she asks.

"Are preparations in place?"

"Yes" she replies flatly.

"Has Count Dooku arrived yet?" he asked.

"No Lord Vader" Ventress replied.

"He better arrive soon, or there will be consequences" he replied with venom.

"Yes Lord Vader"

"I trust you'll be able to do you part?"

"Yes Lord Vader" she replied.

"You are dismissed" he said gesturing his hand to the door.

**Location: Planet Naboo, Capital Theed, Palace Cell**

Senator Amidala, Jedi Masters Qui Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi sat in the small cell bored and sad as hell.....

"How do we escape?" Obi-Wan asked Qui Gon.

"I do not know" he replied.

"Well that just great" replied Obi-Wan sarcastically.

"What up with you and the sarcasm?" asked Padme Amidala curiously.

"Well....." he replied not expecting her question "......I guess it's like a part of me, it my uhh personality."

"Oh"

"Master is it true your my actual Father?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Yes, yes it is" he replied.

"But why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because I didn't think you were ready, I only told you before because I was extremely worried" answered Qui Gon.

"But why did you think I wasn't ready, I am thirty years of age" he replied irritated.

"I know, but I still didn't feel it was time" replied Qui Gon calmly.

"But....." Obi-Wan said but was cut off.

"I didn't feel like it was time!"

"I think you should of actually told your son" said Padme Amidala.

"Excuse me Senator, but this is a family moment, so please don't cut in" Qui Gon replied calmly.

Then the door swung open to reveal Commando Droids, then Darth Vader walked in. "Escort Obi-Wan to Ship cell 12 section 4. Escort Qui Gon to Ship cell 19 section 5. Escort Amidala to Ship cell 27 section three" ordered Darth Vader.

"Yes sir" they say, then dragging the prisoners off.

**Location: Planet Naboo, Capital Theed, West-South section of Palace.**

"Commencing landing" The Clone pilot announced, as the ship lowered down.

"How do we defeat the Sith, Master Qon Gara" he asked.

"Well, Master Gon Qui, I have been informed by a source, that they are in the East towers, we will make our way there" she replied.

"But this Sith defeated Grand-Master Yoda, Master Qui Gon Jinn, Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Master Mace Windu and........." he was interrupted.

"Well he is not going to defeat us" she replies sternly.

"Lets go!" he says.

"Wait!" shouted five voices behind them.

They turned. "Who are you?"

"I am Padawan Ferus Olin" he replied.

"I am Jedi Knight Ben Seno."

"I am Jedi Knight Lara Tana."

"I am Jedi Master Siri."

"I am Jedi Knight Qui Keng."

"Well come on then!" shouted Gon Qui, running to the East side.

They followed him....

**Location: Planet Naboo, Capital Theed, Palace Ship Platform**

"Ventress I have set all the bombs, I also know you have done your part" Darth Vader said.

"Yes I have sent the fake information" Assassin Ventress replied.

"Good, good. Get in your ship" he ordered walking into his ship.

"Yes sir" she replied with a salute as she ran off.

"Get this Ship out of here" he ordered.

"Roger, roger" they replied.

"3PO send out order 12 of Naboo" Vader order C3PO the droid he had built at the age of nine.

"Yes, Master Vader" C3PO replied going to do his order.

"Execute Order 12 of Naboo, I repeat, Execute Order 12 of Naboo" he kept repeating it again and again, in to the speaker.

**Location: Planet Naboo, Capital Theed, Palace**

"Execute Order 12 of Naboo, I repeat, Execute Order 12 of Naboo" C3PO's voice rang out through out the Palace.

"What is Order 12 of Naboo?" asked Padawan Ferus.

"Retreat!!!" the Commander droids shouted. The droids started to run away.

"Oh" the Jedi said.

"We should get to the tower" Jedi Knight Qui Keng said.

"Yeah"

They ran off to the Tower.....

**Location: Planet Naboo, Over Capital Theed, Darth Vaders Ship**

"Sir, 70% of our battle droids have vaccuated the Palace and are heading to the Base" informed the Commando droid.

"Good, are the Jedi in the tower?"

"Yes sir, I'm picking up seven life forms that have entered the tower with force ability" the droid replied.

"Let me speak to those scum" he ordered.

"Roger, roger" they said as they did as ordered.

**Location: Planet Naboo, Capital Theed, Palace East Tower**

"Where are they"

Then the screen activated, the the image of Darth Vader appeared. "Hello Jedi scum" he said.

"Darth Vader?" he asked bitterly.

"Yes Ferus?" he asked.

"How do you know my name?"

"I know all your names: Ferus Olin, Siri, Ben Seno, Lara Tana, Qui Keng, Qon Gara, Gon Qui, read your file" he replied.

"What now?"

"Now, Now its over you can run but I'll kill you!" he replied his eyes turning red he got out his controller and pressed the red button. "Bye."

The doors and windows closes and then were reinforced by a great chunk of metal. The room started beeping.

They tried to get out but they didn't have enough time as there was a gigantic explosion destroying the whole Tower**.**

**Location: Planet Naboo, Capital Theed, Palace**

The whole Palace was strangly beeping all over that the sound was deafening.

"What is that!!!"

"I don't know" he replied.

"Then building shook violently"

"What was th......" he was cut of as everything exploded.

Destroying the Palace as fire and the force of it burst through the halls making the ceiling fall the Palace cave in.

"RUN!!!!!!!!!" They screamed running as others were burned alive or crushed by rubble.

"Oh no, no!" he shouted as the exits were blocked.

Commander Rex jumped out a window falling down the cliff to the water bellow.

"Aghhhhh!!" he screamed hitting the water.

He was very weak from the fighting and force but with all his strengh swam to the shore.

"This is Commander Cody. Anyone there?" he spoke into his com-link.

There was no answer.

"Repeat, this is Commander Cody. Anyone there?" he spoke again.

There still was no answer......

**Location: Space, Darth Vaders Ship**

"Sir, we have estimated that 90% of our droids escaped before the explosion" informed a Commando Droid.

"Excellent, do you know how many clones were there?"

"We estimate by the Palace scanners we connected to just about a minute before the explosion picked up about 5000 life forms, and there was no life form servants in the Palace seeing as they used droids as servants, so they were Republic ones, I believe we picked of about a large amount of the Republic army" the Commando Droid replied.

"Good, we now need to send about 30 Separatist Ships on auto pilot to the Planet Geonosis the weapons are going to be controlled by a controllers I have made, I have already selected 60 droids to use them and I used the force to trick the Jedi to think I'm on the Ship when I'm not, you will send a message to the Jedi saying something like 'You are pathetic vermin, the Sith have destroyed so many Jedi, well I am off to a invasion' they think it's from the ships near the Planet Geonosis when they try to track the message. They will send most of their clones, military, to Geonosis were about 40% of the droids that escaped the Palace and Geonosians will fight them to hold them up, but before all this can happen we must block off Alderaans communication and invade the Planet quickly, after making the Trade Federation put their blockade into place, we will invade the planet with their thousands of droids we already have about two thousand Commando droids at Geonosis, Count Dooku will be at Geonosis with you General Grievous killing the Jedi and Clones that get past the droids. I will be at Alderaan with Dooku's apprentice Ventress, after landing in the Palace I and her will sneak through and capture Bail Organa and his wife, we will have the battle droids maintain Alderaanians are in check as we take there Military captive as we do a massive amount of mind control operations, making them under the Siths control and steal the money from the treseaury to pay the Trade Federation and our other supports and cover our loses. As for Geonosis the great amount of battle droids will defeat the Jedi and Republic armies, keeping both Planets Alderaan and Geonosis and doing a great amount of damage to the Republic" Darth Vader said to Grievous of his plan.

"An impressive and excellant plan" Gerneral Grevious replied amazed, that didn't normally happen.

"Yeah, my Master Darth Sidious also Count Dooku and Ventress thought it was excellent also, I have to thank my Master because he trained me well in strategy."

"Yes"

"I had my plan pushed into Dooku and Ventress's minds, literally, they won't forget, I have to do it to you to because it is a lot to remember, I can't give you a pad with the plan because if you drop it and they find it were toast" he said.

"Fine" Grevious replied.

"Okay. Droid escort Grievous to the information machine 234, now" he ordered.

"Yes sir" the Commando droid replied, leading Grievous to the place.

Then the door opened to reveal Darth Sidious. "Well done, my Apprentice" Sidious complemented.

"Thank you Master" he replied bowing.

"Go you plan will start soon, tonight to be exact" replied Sidious.

Darth Vader ran off.

"I have taught him very well indeed" he said to himself.


	6. The Invasion By Deception: Chapter Six

_Own Star Wars, I do not_

_Own this Story, I do..._

**Tainted By Darkness**

**The Invasion By Deception: Chapter Six**

_After placing bombs around Palace by Darth Vader, he commanded C3PO to execute order 12 of Naboo making all Separatist and the Sith escape from the Palace before the bombs were set off. Most of The Republic Army has been destroyed with the Palace also killed were one Padawan, three Master Jedi and also three Jedi Knight. The council has been devastated by these turn of events, losing important members of the Jedi order. Meanwhile a cunning Plan is put into place......_

**Location: Planet Curoscant, Jedi Temple, Council room**

"I am sorry to report sir, that the Padawan, three Jedi Knights and three Jedi Masters are dead with most of our Army" Commander Cody said.

"We sensed them dead already, but we don't understand exactly what happened" the Master Shaak Ti replied.

"Well Miss, we were fighting some droids when a voice through the speaker said 'Execute order 12 of Naboo' and kept repeating it, suddenly the droids start to retreat we got some, but we lost them soon, then the building shook violently, I saw the East Tower crashing down, where the Jedi were, because an intelligence source said they were there. Then throughout the Palace it starts beeping deafeningly we run then everything explodes killing troops and fire comes through the hall burning our troops, as some are crushed, I saw a window and jumped out in time falling into the water bellow" replied Commander Rex.

"Luckily I found him" added Commander Cody.

"The loss was great, not a good was to start a war" Master Unduli said sadly.

"Incoming message" Master Mundi announced.

Then General Grievous appeared on the holo-screen with Obi-Wan on the floor. "Ha, (cough) it seem you can't even destroy a fifteen year old youngling, Pathetic" he said kicking the half unconscious Obi-Wan Kenobi. "You are weak, oh vermin I have to go to an invasion." It disappeared.

"Invasion!" they said.

"Commander Cody, where did that message come from?" Master Unduli asked.

"We track it to just above the East side of Geonosis" Cody informed.

"We must go quickly!" Shaak Ti shouted.

"Yes. I shall go with Master Shaak Ti, Master Mundi and Master Fora" Unduli said.

"Yes we will go" Master Shaak Ti, Master Mundi and Master Fora replied.

"Okay. Commander Rex can you get us about at least three thousand troopers?" Unduli asked.

"Yes" he replied running off.

"Commander Cody can you get us the Republic ships?"

"Yes miss, yes miss" he replied running off.

"We must get ready" she instructed.

**Location: Space near Planet Alderaan, Darth Vader Ship**

"Block their scanners, power and Communications!" ordered Darth Vader.

"Roger, Roger" the droids replied as they started pressing buttons.

"Commencing now" The Commando droid informed.

Then they saw all the Planets specks light disappear. "Successful Sir" said a Commander Droid.

"Good" then he turned to the screen and contacted Nute Gunray. "Greeting's, Gunray."

"Greetings Lord Vader, is everything ready?"

"Yes" Vader replied.

"I shall make the blockade" he said, the connection cutting.

Then the gigantic ships appear out of hyper space, then when they were in there positions.

"Good launch the transports, I shall play my part as well" Vader said, as he strides off.

Once he arrives at his destination he opens the door, walks in.

There are 60 droids that have also been programed to be able to use the controller perfectly.

On the screen they could see the Ships of the Republic arriving, they attacked.

"Yay, I got two!" shouted a droid.

"I got one"

"I dodged that one easy"

Sadly for Vader they talked to much.

He grabbed his controller and Piloted it by the controller to blast the biggest ship, it hit the command centre blowing it up, rendering the ship useless. _"This is kind of fun." _Vader thought destroying Republic fighters.

**Location: Space near Planet Geonosis**

The Space battle raged between the Separatist and Republic.....

"They are putting up a great fight" Master Jedi Shaak Ti said.

"Yes, we must board their Main ship quickly, I sense Vader also on it we must be careful" Master Unduli replied.

"Well were almost there" they said, dodging a blast they boarded.

"Excellent piloting skills, Master Mundi" Master Fora complemented.

"Why, thank you" he replied.

"We have to get going!" shouted Unduli.

They ran into the corridor, expecting Droids but found none nobody was there.

They crept through the Ship with no trouble.

"Where is everybody?"

"At the Command centre probably" replied Shaak Ti.

"There is the door" said Master Mundi.

They cut through it to find 'Darth Vader' they ran at him, Master Ti sliced her light-saber through and nothing happened, then she relized.....

"It's a holo-gram!"

"Well done" a voice behind them said sarcastically.

They turned to see the another holo-gram of Darth Vader. "Vader!" they said bitterly.

"It's funny I seem to have a fancy for bombs" he said with a chuckle.

"What do you....." she was interrupted by beeping, her eyes widened. "Run!!!"

They took off, running jumping through the hole and running trying to get away. Then the bomb exploded, they grabbed onto the railings to stop being sucked into space.

"We have to get out of here!"

**Location: Planet Alderaan, Capital Alder, Palace**

"What is going on!?" Bail Organa asked the security Officer.

"It appears that our Communications, Scanners, also Power has been disabled" he replied.

He turned to see the Officer dead on the floor. "Who did such a thing?"

"I did" a female voice said behind him.

Bail Organa turned to see a grayish bold woman. "Who are you?"

Then a strong hand jabbed at a pressure point in his neck, he fell into unconsciousness. "I killed all the guards on the West. did you finish the West?" he asked.

"Yes Lord Vader" she replied with a bow.

"Perfect, there are no guards. My Commando droids have already captured all the guards and taken them for the mind control Operation, also I have had droids gas Military bases all over the world, it will knock them out for at least a month, that gives use enough time to Operate on them. Did you capture his wife?"

"Yes."

"Excellent."

" Does this mean we've captured the Planet, Lord Vader?" she asked.

"Yes" he replied simply.

She smirked.......

**Location: Space Near Geonosis**

"They're retreating!" he shouted as the Clones cheered.

"It's probably from the beating we gave them" said Master Ti.

"Yes, it is probably that" replied Master Mundi.

"I'm not sure" replied Master Unduli a bit suspicious.

"Yeah. Anyway we must get ready to land on Geonosis" Master Fora.

"Yes, come on, we must make preparations."

They walked their separate ways.......

_Two hours later......_

"Everything is prepared, we shall go one rout that leads us nearest to the sheild generator, Were we shall cross the boarder and take the Capital Geonosia" Commander Cody informed.

They boarded the Republic ships and they took off........

**Location: Planet Alderaan, Military Base**

They dragged the unconscious bodies into the chamber.......

"Mind Control Operation on subject 12345, subject 12346, subject 12347, subject 12348, subject 12349, subject 12349 and subject 12350 proceeding, 12344 subjects are done" The Droid informed.

About ten minutes later.....

"Mind Control Operation, Complete."

They then dragged one hundred more in......

"Mind Control Operation on subject 12351, 12352, 12353........." they went on and on.

**Location: Planet Geonosis, Republic Transport Ship**

"Were coming under heavy fire!" the Pilot shouted as he dodged blast and shells.

"Lucky those droids can't aim" he spoke to soon as a blast hit them.

The ship suddenly exploded.

The ship next to them....

"Lucky that wasn't us" two clones whispered.

"Indeed" replied Master Unduli.

The the Ship shook violently. "Were hit!" the pilot shouted.

"Brace yourselves!" shouted Unduli.

"Aghhhhhh!"

**Location: Planet Alderaan, Capital Alder, Palace**

"I have a message, it says '789023 subjects of Mind Control Operation complete' see" Darth Vader said, with an evil smirk.

"That is excellent" Ventress replied with a cackle. "You are amazing."

"Yeah I know." he replied. "Now, I have been informed by my spies that the Republic is on Geonosis most of them getting killed."

"Yes."

"Why do you want to save droids, like at the Palace of Naboo?"

"Well, it would be a wast of money to let them all be destroyed you see."

"I understand."

_"Really I just seem to like droids_" he thought, blocking Ventress from reading them.

**Location: Planet Geonosis**

Most of the ships were shot down......

"We need to retreat!" Commander Cody shouted.

"We can't retreat, because there is no transport, they've been shot down!" shouted Commander Rex.

"To many Droids!!!" shouted the clone Jessey.

"Help!!!!" shouted the clone Stripe.

"Aghhhhh!" screams came from above.....

They looked up to see a ship heading strait for them.

"Ship at 12 o'clock!!!!"

"It's heading right for us!"

"Run!"

"AGHHHHHH!!!!!"

"No!!"

"HELP!"

"I'm stuck!"

"Stripe!!"

"Jessey!!"

"Commander!"

"Captain!"

Then the ship smashed into the ground creating chaos as the explosion flung clones and droids everywhere, screams, shouts, smashing, clanks, droid parts, wrekage, injured were all around.

Then Jedi Master Unduli stumbles out and slumps to the floor, serously injured, then she fell into unconsciousness.

"Sir, the Transports haven't arrived yet!"

They picked up her up. "We need to get her out of here."

**Location: Planet Alderaan, Capital Alder, Base**

"So you are sure this'll work?" asked Darth Vader.

"Yes indeed it will. It will be like the shields that Rodia has around it's cities, only much stronger and big enough to surround the Planet, sir, it will take a few days to put the gigantic generators in place, the gates will only open if you are in our Military, The blockade will be used to stop the Jedi and Republic getting close" The Scientist replied.

"Well then, I believe this will work."

"Yes it will" he replied relieved.

"Okay, I must go and visit some people" he said.

He walked to the Detention Level of the Palace where the prisoners: Senator Amidala, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master Qui Gon Jinn were being held in cell 123 on the Detention Level, section 2.

He strides down the hall way until he arrives at his destination and unlocks the door and steps in.

Punch from Obi-Wan comes rocketing towards him, he dodges it with ease kicks Obi-Wan with such force he hits the wall with a cry of pain. He then sends force lightning at Obi-Wan for about two minutes.

"I hate it when he does that" Obi-Wan said bitterly, glaring up at him.

"Well if you weren't so rude" Darth Vader retorts.

"Yeah, but you'd still do it" he replied.

Darth Vader shoots more lightning at him for a minute. "Yeah your right, its fun to me."

"Not to me" he whispers.

"Why are you here? Where are we?" asked Senator Amidala.

"You are on Alderaan in the Capital Alder, I have invaded the Planet and succeeded" he replied."I just came to tell you, that I killed: Ferus Olin, Siri, Ben Seno, Lara Tana, Qui Keng, Qon Gara, Gon Qui, those Jedi and around 5000 of your Republicans like the Clone army and all that, just by me pressing a button that set off the bombs all around the Palace that I planted, destroying the Palace also. They call it 'The Great Republic Loss' funny" Darth Vader replied, with a cackle.

"Yes sick bastard, You Monster how could you. You evil demond!!!" Padme screamed, as she sobbed hysterically.

"You, you Monster. I hope you have a painful death!!" Obi-Wan shouted, clenching his fists.

As Qui Gon was just to shocked to even think.

"I thought Jedi weren't allowed to say such things" he replied, smirking.

Obi-Wan had enough he attacked only to fell like he was burning, he looked around he wasn't on fire, not even lightning was hitting him, he looked at Darth Vader, his arms were folded in satisfaction, with a smirk on his face.

He heard two voices screaming and one pleading. He quickly discovered that he was screaming, he was thrashing even crying in so much pain. He realised Amidala was screaming in horror, Qui Gon, his father was pleading for Vader to stop.

"Pl-ea-se s-S-s-sto-p-p ple-ase" Obi-Wan pleaded.

"What was that?" he asked mockingly.

"Plea-se st-o-p-p" Obi-Wan begged.

"Please stop what?"

"Ple-ase s-s-St-op-p s-S-sir" he begged squirming and thrashing.

"Okay" he replied casually, then throwing Obi-Wan aside.

Obi-Wan throw up and fell into the darkness of unconsciousness.

Padme Amidala and Qui Gon walk over to the unmoving body of Obi-Wan.

"Is he?" asked Qui Gon really worried and scared.

Padme felt a very faint pulse. "He is alive, thank god."

"Thank the Force" Qui Gon shouted with joy.

"We will have to take care of him though" added Padme, as she and he lifted unconscious Obi-Wan and carefully put him down on the bed.

"I'll give him some water" she said, grabbing a bottle and pouring it into Obi-Wans mouth.

"I'll watch him to see if he awakes" Qui Gon replied, tucking him in.

"I hope he awakens soon" she replied looking at her unconscious friend.

**Location: Planet Curoscant, Senate Building**

"I am sorry to announce the outer-rim Planet Geonosis is still under control of the Separatist as is Naboo, or what is left of it after the bombs at the Palace. They knew our every move. I believe there is a spy of some sort with the Senate, but who I do not know. Our information has, has been leaked to the Separatist. About a few days ago the Jedi as well as us had a great loss, we only know this: Padawan Ferus Olin, Jedi Knight Ben Seno, Jedi Knight Lara Tana, Jedi Master Siri, Jedi Knight Qui Keng, Jedi Master Qon Gara, Jedi Master Gon Qui and thousands of unknown clones were killed." The Supreme Chancellor Of the Grand Republic, Palpatine announced.

The Senators whispered among themselves.....

"We didn't even reach the Capital, many were shot down, they knew our rout. The Separatist seem one step ahead of us, we must turn the tides they may some victories, but we will stop them and bring them to Justice as they deserve. We will win this war I promise you that we will. We will be victorious soon, very soon. I will not let this Republic that has stood for a thousand years turn to ruin!" Added the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine.

Cheers and clapping erupted everywhere......

_"Fouls" _thought Palpatine.

"Anyway, this may be a defeat but they haven't won the war!" he said.

**Location: Planet Geonosis, Capital Alder, Palace**

"Well done, Lord Vader" Count Dooku said with a bow.

"Yes Excellent work, Lord Vader" General Grievous said.

"Excellent Job, Lord Vader" Assassin Ventress said.

"Well of course I couldn't of done it without you" Darth Vader lied.

"I'm sure you could" they said truthfully.

"Anyway, this may be a victory but we haven't won the war!" he shouted. "Lets get ready for the next battle." he ordered.

They walked off to do as ordered.

**Location:** **Planet Curoscant, Jedi Temple, Medical Department**

Master Unduli sat up only to receive pain.

"Master Unduli you must ley down" the healer said, gently pushing her down.

"What happened?"

"When your ship crashed you were injured, its a miracle you woke up do very, very early, I thought you'd be knocked out for about two weeks. It was probably you were in a healing trance. Just take it easy" the healer replied.

"Where are the others" she asked.

"They are fine but injured, they are in the other healing dorms."

"I see you are okay" said Master Koth.

"Yes, very much" she replied. "I would have gladly given my life if it meant bringing those Monsters to justice."

"Well, at least we all lived to fight another day."

"Yes."


	7. The Rise Of The Sathari: Chapter Seven

_Own Star Wars, I do not_

_Own this Story, I do..._

**Tainted By Darkness**

**The Rise Of The Sathari: Chapter Seven**

_Alderaan has been capture, the Republic suffered a great loss because of the cunning plan of Darth Vader. The Republic has suffered great loses in the War and it has only been on for about a few weeks. Also Jedi Masters, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui Gon Jinn, Yoda and the Senator of Naboo, Padme Amidala are still captured, the Republic is losing hope. They have a source of information that they are some place on the Volcano Planet of Mustafar. But numerous things are going to unfold on the inside......_

**Location: Planet Mustafar, Sith Secret Temple**

_"I have had enough of him, he has been electrocuting me, causing me pain for all my life, everytime call him Master, I feel like breaking that neck of his." _he thought angrilly. _"I should be Master. He thinks he in control of my mind and soul, he thinks that also of the others. He is wrong I have noticed they are more loyal to me then that imbecile. I wish I could start my own Temple of Sith. I would have to call them something else though."_

He angrily stomped down the corridor as people ran out the way in fear if him taking it out upon them. The some bowed other saluted, but Vader didn't care he was oblivious of the way he was making people feel. To full amerced in his angry thoughts. _"I should be Master!" _he was obviously blocking everyone out of his thought even his Master, seeing he would be furious. _"But what shall I do, I couldn't kill him now seeing as he keeps a great distance of being the stupid Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, I only see him in hollo-grams. I don't think I want to even be a Sith. Do you know what? I'll start my own Temple of....... um what about Sath? No that's terrible because it only means 'Novice of Dark' in Dominacasian and that is stupid for an order. What about Sathari? Yeah that means 'The Creed of Darkness' Yeah I like that. I need to have a plan, then encourage the younglings to join me. But how? But then again mostly all of the Temple hate my Master a lot, this will make it so much easier" _he thought smirking.

The he remembered_. "They are mostly all of them loyal to me, seeing Sidious isn't here most of the time most have begged to become my Apprentice I remember when they became so loyal and admired and amazed at me it was the time I......"_

_**Flash Back........**_

_Darth Vader was twelve years of age......_

_He walked to the sparring room, he had to spar with is Master......._

_He entered the sparring room to see his Master and all the other Students._

_"Oh I decided to bring the entire Temple" he Master said._

_Darth Vader knew his Master was trying to embarrassed him and show of how no one not even the best student can defeat him....._

_He walked into to the area and got into an advanced fighting stance his Master got in his......_

_"Get Ready........Go!"_

_Master Sidious was the first to move sending lightning at Darth Vader, who stenched his hands out and rederected it at his Master, Sidious went flying back surprised as the Students snickered. He quickly got to his feet and set a force push at him, that Darth Vader strangelystuck his hands together and pushed his hands outwards slicing through the force push with ease that nerved and frustrated his Master._

_Darth Vader send Dark Energy Balls at Sidious that one of which hit Sidious's hand burning it, his face contorted to that of pain. "You will pay for that!"_

_He lunges at Vader but he dodges at the last second with a spin of his leg he kicks him in the back sending him flying into the wall as Vader activates his light-saber as well as Sidiouswhen he quickly gets up, he lunges his Saber at Vader but Vader jumps into a horizontal spin over the lights-saber, his hand out withthe light saber in his grip comes in contact with Sidious's with sp much force it whacks it about twenty metres away._

_Then Vader Lands on his feet perfectly spins and the next thing Sidious sees is a light-saber at his throut and in a strong, firm grip._

_Everyone is shocked then applause erupt everywhere, cheering the brilliance and powerfulness of Darth Vader the Prodigy._

_"Darth.... Vader....... Wins!"_

_He had learned lots of moves from the Library of Dark, that was restricted but DarthVader always sneaked into it with ease. He didn't really like ready but he like the powerful knowledge he learned from them, so he force himself to read them, he he hacked into the mainframe without being detected and download all the information about fight the Darkside of the Force and fighting techniques and other information._

_Darth Sidious was furious at his embarrassment in front of the whole temple. Guess who he took it out on......_

_Darth Vader......_

_That was the first time he realised that he was so very powerful and how much he hated his master......._

**_End Of FlashBack_**

He smirked. _"I just need a Place for the Sithari. Oh wait a minuted, I own the Planet Imperia."_The Planet is a Planet that is like Curoscant it's just one big city the only difference is the design of the Skyscrapers as high as Curoscants and buildings they were more like dark strong glass buildings/Skyscrapers except they obviously had a very strong structure that wasn't glass. (It like modern Earth cities but more dark and so much higher). The Planet even had a Rodia Shieldbut stronger and bigger with the same entrances but bigger and stronger, your ship was scanned first on the first shield and you had to punch in the right codes, the second shield was obviously the Rodia like shield. _"It's perfect Planet, I remember that day......."_

**_FlashBack_**

_Darth Vader was age ten and ha been assigned his first mission with his Master, Darth Sidious. The Misson dangerous, the Destination the dangerously and mercilessly cold unforgiving Planet Hoth, a dangerous Planet for a dangerous mission._

_Darth Vader shivered at the merciless cold, even with his clothing it was freezing._

_"It's more worse then the visit to Tatooine" he whispered. "I hate sand."_

_"Vader, shut up!" Darth Sidioussaid annoyed, to tell the truth he was more annoyed at the weather. "This insufferable weather."_

_"Master! Look there's the cave._

_They crept inside only to be attacked by five Jedi...._

_Darth Sidious parried the Jedi strike, then swinging in the process of doing this he beheaded the Jedi, he looked down in disgust and kicked the body away. Darth Vader dodged a strike and stabbed the other Jedi the heart, then he swung his light-saber around blocking a strike while using Force lightning to electrocutethe Jedi death. Then he saw it his Master had just plunged his saber into the fourth Jedi when he sensed danger, he saw out of the corner of his eye that he wouldn't be able to block the other Jedi's strike in time, he was going to die, he knew it._

_It all went in slow motion for Darth Vader as quick as a flash he used the Force to brake the mans neck._

_He had saved his Masters life and his reward was a whole Planet, Imperia........_

**End Of FashBack**

He then heard a lot of muffled voice of probably children in the meeting room that they weren't supposed to be in there. Curiosity got the better of him, he opened door not making a sound to see at least a thousand people stuffed into the gigantic room.

"I hate Sidious too, he evil, he makes you feel like you burning alive as a punishment, he sometimes kills troublemakers to set an example and he makes them die such horrible death, he killed my sister." cried one boy.

"I know lots of people do, about two thousand people signed it the papers, saying they were going to run away from here." said a boy about thirteen.

"But that's 95% of the Temple!" A boy shouted in surprise.

"Who will lead us?"

"Um, what about Darth Vader, he's the only reason the Sith haven't been destroyed yet, he's more powerful then Sidious" replied the teenagers about five said at the same time.

"But: Ben, San-Raun, Uress, Qui-Wan, Onara we don't know if he'll join us, he is Sidious's Apprentice."

"Haven't you noticed that he hates Sidious even more then we do" replied Ben.

"Yeah" San-Raun added in agreement.

"He beat Sidious with ease, he even owns a whole powerful Planet Imperia" added Uress.

"He will be an excellent leader" Onara said.

"But how do we persuade him."

Darth Vader was still in the Shadows next to the door he slammed it into the wall to getting everyonesattention. He decided to act like he hadn't heard what they said, even though he was pleased with it. "Now what are you doing here?" Vader asked.

In fear they replied "Nothing."

"I can tell your lying" he replied.

"Okay we were planning on running away" blurted out a boy.

"Running away?"

"We were going to start a new organization, to fight the Republic and Sith, we need a leader and we thought you could become our leader" blurted out Ben.

"Ummmm, I'll do it"

He could see they were all one thousand of them going to cheer all of them, that would wake them all up. "Don't they'll discover us!"

They stopped. "Okay here's the Plan, open that window and jump out there is a platform about two metres bellow, the guards are switching over at this time so you've got thirty minutes, go to the Imperial Falcon. Can you contact the others to come? Also five people count how many people have arrived" said Vader.

"Yes we all have com-links."

"Then contact them and tell them to go to the Imperial Falcon now" Vader ordered.

"Yes sir" the replied with a salute as they did as commanded.

The others opened the window and jumped out, it took ten minutes before they saw them the students that wanted to go from the Sith.

Darth Vader and the others jumped out the window and ran to the Ship, they boarded Vader asked "How many passagers have arrived?"

"All of them." replied the boys and girls.

Darth Vader ran to the pilot seat and took off. "We only had five minutes to spare."

They cheered as they flied away from the dreadful place.

The scanner went on red alert, there were Separatist and Republic Ships in battle ahead of them.

"Hold on!" he shouted. "Man the guns, we have unexpected guest!"

They didn't need to be told twice as they jumped into the gunners seats, pressed some buttons and guns went online with a "Guns activated."

"Locking on Target" they said at the same time. "Target locked!" they shouted firing at the ships.

**Location: Republic Ship**

The Republic Ship shook violently.

"Sir it appears that a gigantic ship has come into the battle. Also we have General Kenobi, General Jinn, General Yoda and Senator Amidala on the Ship 'Republica' sir" informed the Admiral.

"Yes engage it. Is Kenobi, Jinn, Amidala and Yoda in the medical centre?" asked Eeth Koth.

"Yes"

They got to work.

Then the ship shook again. "What?!"

"They've got us in a Tractor Beam sir. Should we fire on the source?" asked the clone.

The Ship started to move to the Separatist Melevinance Ship, were General Grievous was on.

"No, Cody. We need a distraction, so the injured Generals and also Senator can retreat being undetected."

"Yes Sir"

**Location: Darth Vaders Ship**

They managed to blast a lot of Ships coming towards them, but they had to get away......

"Is that Hyper-drive Activated yet?!" Darth Vader shouted out the question in impatience.

"No Sir" was the replied he received.

"Well it better hurry!"

They fired some of the enemy ships managed to dodge but most were repeatably hit destroying them in a flash.

"Hyper-drive activated: coordinates set." the machine said.

"Finally" replied Vader bitterly.

"Five seconds, five, four, three, two, one." Then they went into hyper space.

**Location: Planet Curoscant, The Senate Building, Supreme Chancellor's Office**

The Supreme Chancellor or should you say Darth Sidious was furious in fact that was a understatement. he had just receive news that his Apprentice had Betrayed him the room was shaking. _"How dare he!!! He is destroying the Sith by taking 95% of the Sith Students!!! I will kill him, that, THAT, brat, I will have vengeance."_

"Chancellor are you okay?" asked his Assistant asked.

Palpatine was so angry he decided to let off steam by that he unleash his fury on his Assistant.

She screamed in terror and pain as her body was engulfed by lightning, she was dead he body reduced to ashed.

He smile and got out his communicator "Its the Chancellor, can you come up and clean up this mess?"

"Thank you."

_"I will make Vader suffer a horrible death. So, so horrible he would rather be burned alive!"_

"I will have my revenge upon that brat" he whispered dangerously. "When I'm ready he'll be begging to die."

**Location: Planet Imperia, Central Imperia, Temple Of Ru Qui Yang**

"So Master Vader, is this going to be our Temple, because it's incredible, massive its probably bigger then the Jedi SCUM temple!" shouted Onara.

"Well it is double the size of the Jedi Temple" replied Uress.

"She is correct" added Darth Vader.

Temple Of Ru Qui Yang was like a Royal place it was luxury, it used to be a Sith Academy but when Imperia was invaded about one hundred years ago by the Republic it was abandoned, after the Battle of Imperia it was retaken by the Sith which happened fifty years ago. Until Darth Vader Found it, ordered it to be renovatedit was finished about a month ago and Vader was going to inform Sidious of his project of renovating it, but didn't want his Master to be on this Planet to often as it would have been if he had informed. He was glad he did not tell him or they wouldn't have this beautiful Temple, even though it was made darker then the Jedi Temple, it also had colours normally such as black, dark red, dark gold, dark brown and other dark colours. The Temple had about 5000 thousand rooms that were normally very big.

"So what now?"

"I will lead you to the Announcement Room on the 20th floor, don't worry we have lifts" Vader informed, which made them relieved.

They walked down the corridor taking in the amazing sights.

When they actually were in the Announcement hall and took they're seats, Darth Vader walk onto the stage.

"A few people will be on my Dark Council, that will be........"

_Forty names later......_

"......If on the Dark Council you shall be given the status of Dark Master/Sathari Master they are the same rank. If you are not on the Council but if you have past your trials then you shall be a Dark Knight/Sathari Knight. If you are a learner then you will be called a Dark Apprentice, that are teached by their Master. If you are lower then a Dark Apprentice you are a Dark Learner, you don't have Masters you have different teachers for each subject you shall learn you are at the lowest rank in the order. There are rules also. One: You cannot kill your any Sathari only the Republicans, Separatist, or others that are not Sathari. Two: You cannot kill you teacher so people stop asking. Three: I am the Leader so do as I command over anyone else also even people that are in the Sathariabove your own status listen to them too. Four: You shall call me the 'The King of Darkness' or 'Master' or 'Majesty' or 'Highness' or 'King Vader' or even 'King of The Sathari' okay. Rule Five: No trying to kill me, it won't work and you will be horribly punished for such an attempt. Rule Six: Don't kill the citizens if they disrespect you, you punish them not to death. Rule Seven: You shall not skip lessons or missions or you will be punished. Rule eight: Dark Knights or Dark Masters cannot kill their Dark Apprentices of even Dark Learners. Rule Nine: Dark Learners cannot kill other Dark Learners and Dark Apprentices cannot kill their Masters of other Apprentices or Dark Learners. You shall be handed a list of all the rules and a contract that you have to sign to be officially in this order, also a map of the Temple that you will have to learn. Also your room and other things. Also the rooms your are giving will be in the section of the Temple where other people of your status are they are: Sections: The Sathian: section were the Dark Learners are. The Setharion: Is for Dark Knights and their Dark Apprentices. The Darknession: Is were the Dark Masters and their Apprentices are, that is at the top sector of the Temple, I will also be in there but at the very top room. The Sathari will be victorious to the end!" Darth Vader announced followed by cheers.

"All Dark Masters at 7pm in about five hours shall meet me in the Dark Council Chamber. Dark Learners at age 12 shall become Dark Apprentice, but you have to prove yourself, by two Dark learners battling not to kill but still to win, the winner shall become a Dark Apprentice while the loser will receive a punishment and have them repeat a year as a Dark Learner, to make it at least fair you'll fight someone who is estimated to be at your level. The Dark Apprentice shall have a Master either a Dark Knight or a Dark Master. Dark Apprentice at the age of 17 shall have their Trials of Dark if they succeed they shall become a Dark Knight, if they fail they shall be punished and repeat two years of being a Dark Apprentice. To become a Dark Master you must make me impressed also some of the Dark Masters with you and also to think if your worthy also you must be quite powerful such as the Masters I have selected already. Only the Best of the Best Learners shall become Dark Masters Apprentices. If you are extremely lucky and very powerful, and the Best of the Best students in the entire order you may become my Apprentice you will be extremely honored won't you? If your my Apprentice you out rank all the other Apprentices and Jedi Knights but still you have to respect them." Darth Vader informed. Darth Vader had actually read so many of the Achieves that no person could surpass him, also no one could pass his force ability.

"Also this Temple shall no longer be known as 'Temple of Ru Qui Yang' it shall be called 'The Temple Of Darkness' that is all" informed King Vader, he received cheers....


End file.
